


Stopping Demona

by writergirl74



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl74/pseuds/writergirl74
Summary: Hudson goes undercover to try and stop Demona's evil plans once and for all.





	

Goliath looked out from the tower. He was keeping vigil over the castle, just as he did every night. He only wished the castle were still in Scotland. He missed his home.

More than that he missed his mentor, his old friend. He now called himself Hudson. What had made him so evil?

Hudson had always been so wise and kind. He had never showed any evil intentions. What had changed? Why had he so suddenly betrayed them?

Goliath sighed. Would things ever feel normal for them? How many of his clan must he lose?

“Goliath, do you want us to take a look around the city?”

Goliath turned to face Brooklyn. His second in command. He would make an excellent leader someday.

“I think we should stay close to the castle.” Goliath said.

“Yeah.” Broadway added. “What if Demona and Hudson attack us again?”

“I don't think they will.” Lexington told them. “They're probably planning to attack us one by one.”

“You don't think they'll come here?” Goliath asked.

“No.” Lexington answered.

“Maybe we should go look for them.” Angela growled. “Stop them before they can blindside us.”

Goliath frowned. He knew how she felt. His own anger kept boiling just below the surface. However his daughter was getting too ahead of herself.

Demona wouldn't make this easy for them. If Hudson was helping her, he would stay hidden as well. Goliath wasn't even sure they were safe here. There were hidden tunnels in the castle walls that Demona and Hudson both knew about. They could be hiding in one of them.

Hadn't Demona done that before? It had been one of the many occasions she had tried to hurt Elisa.

Had the others checked those tunnels? He should have done that himself.

“Goliath?”

He looked at Elisa. Did she have any news about Demona and Hudson?

“What news do you have?” Goliath asked.

“Nothing, so far.” Elisa sighed. “You're sure Hudson is with Demona?”

“Absolutely.” Broadway said without hesitation.

So Elisa still had faith in Hudson. Goliath wished he could trust his old friend again. He had been betrayed time and time again. Would the betrayal ever end?

“Has Matt been able to find them?” Brooklyn asked.

“He's not having any luck either.” Elisa crossed her arms over her chest. “Sorry guys, I wish we could be more helpful.”

“It's just too weird.” Lexington said glumly.

“What is Lex?” Elisa asked.

“Thinking of Hudson as the enemy.” Lexington jumped onto a ledge. “He's nothing like Demona.”

“Right.” Brooklyn agreed. “Demona is evil personified.”

Goliath had to agree. She had changed so much since the betrayal a thousand years ago. She had blamed the humans for the chaos she helped create. Why could she not see where her fault lies in all of this?

Bronx lay down at his feet. He really missed Hudson. He seemed really sad and lonely. What was Hudson thinking? Had he always planned to turn his back on his clan?

Had he been planning to help Demona back in Scotland? Goliath couldn't help but think that. Hudson had been the one to leave the castle with him. Of course, that had been Goliath's idea, He had promised Demona he wouldn't go alone.

Had she counted on Goliath to take Hudson with him? Was that part of her plan all along?

“What do we do now?” Angela wondered.

What could they do? They had no clue what Demona had planned. She would most likely attack when they least expected her to. The moment they let their guard down, she wouldn't hesitate.

“Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, you check the hidden tunnels in the castle.” Goliath said. “I don't want Demona surprising us.”

Or attacking them while they slept. Goliath didn't think the others would want to hear that. Demona had the ability to turn human during the day thanks to Puck's spell. Although to her it was a curse. Still, she could destroy them while they were stone.

He watched the others leave. They would protect each other. The trio had always been close.

“What about us, father?” Angela asked.

“You stay here with Bronx.” Goliath looked at their guard dog. “I'm going to patrol the city.”

“Alone?” Elisa asked. “That's too dangerous, Goliath.”

“The others should stick together.” He informed them. “They're safer that way.”

“What about you?” Angela demanded. “If they catch you alone they'll attack you.”

Probably. His first priority was keeping his clan safe. Why couldn't they see that?

“You'll stay here with the others.” He told Angela.

“And leave you to be ambushed?” She cried. “I can't do that.”

“That's an order.” Goliath growled. This discussion is through. Stay with Bronx.”

Goliath jumped up on a ledge. Spreading his wings, he dove off the building. Angela wouldn't disobey an order. At least, he hoped she wouldn't.

He needed to keep Angela as far away from Demona as possible. Mother and daughter had no love for each other. In fact, Demona hated Angela as much as she hated him. She would hurt Angela as quickly as she would the others.

Demona could not be trusted. She had proven that time and again. How did Hudson fit in this though? How could someone like him turn evil overnight? Where exactly did his loyalties lie?

What about the others? Would they betray him as well?He didn't think so, but he never thought of Hudson as a betrayer either.

He had to rely on his few remaining friends. They were all he left in this world that was still so strange to them. It was nothing like their home at Castle Wyvern. Hudson had once said this new world was too big, too bright, and too loud. It always seemed like there was some kind of trouble around every corner.

Goliath looked at the people below him. Not all humans were as friendly as Elisa and Matt. There were humans who loved hurting others. Their run-ins with The Pack and MacBeth were proof of that.

Where were Hudson and Demona hiding? Were they going to attack the castle? Or perhaps Lexington was right and they would attack them one on one? Or in this case two on one. He didn't like those odds.

Goliath was able to fend for himself. A gargoyle his size could fight off attackers easily. He just wasn't so sure he could do that when his foes were two of his clan members. Though they were smaller than him, they still had their strength. He would be outnumbered and probably outmatched.

Maybe he should have brought Angela along? It would even the odds. He was just being too stubborn to see that.

What if Demona was working with MacBeth again? That would make things even worse. And what about the weird sisters? Would they help Demona? Goliath didn't want to take a chance on any of them hurting the others. He would protect them no matter what happened to him.


End file.
